Villans and Heros Unleashed
by DragonGodSmith3000
Summary: When the end comes if your not a leader your nothing but a pawn to be used. the world is selfish and cruel. Metahumans slowly fill the world everyone has some form of powers or abilites ranging from useless to powerful. Legends start to surface once again when the system comes the fight for power truly begins in a world gone mad unknowingly towards its own destruction with no end..


Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i swear I'll kill you all for this betrayal siding with aliens over your own kind Electric Wave Attack explosions is what I hear next along with my body slowly disintegrating darkness overcomes me.

Where am I I seem to wonder out loud I slowly look around I find myself in my old bedroom which should be impossible because my childhood home was nothing but a nuclear crater the last I saw Chicago was one of the first cities to be invaded and destroyed but not before some of us were taken over by them.

I quickly get off my bed an check myself in the mirror I nearly fall down from shock I see a tall brown skinned kid with black hair and greenish gold eyes staring back at me I'm nearly in shock as my face no longer possess any scars neither is one of my eyes blind anymore regardless I understand this is a second chance for me and I need to get strong and build an army of followers especially so I don't lose Kelsey again due to being careless and refusing to become a leader and just going with the flow.

{System now starting bonding in process 5%...50%...100% welcome host before you start with the questions allow me to explain you have be selected by Y* and Earth as it's protector and Future leader you've been sent 25 years into the past and given a head start on controlling and building your powers and abilities so that you may grow and mature so that the earth may rise and fight when the time is right as you know on your 18th birthday which is two years from now this world will then be reinjected with energy and everyone will be given gifts that range from useless all the way to world shaking it's your job to reign in and train a pantheon of new gods to rise up and fight the invasion to come the choice is yours fight or die my host}.

Excuse me system why do you sound like my old artificial processing biological eye that was mandatory for everyone when I turned 19 in my last life but more then that I'm pretty sure I heavily modified any and all data so I couldn't be tracked or have my power usage monitored by the government that tried to use it to track Rogue power users or Super Villains??

Also, do you come with the Status, ailment and power identifier screen so I can know what's going on with my body and how I should train to grow stronger quicker and how can you help me do this?

{Host should not confuse me with lower level technology I am far beyond any human means of current or future technology this voice was selected as it was predicted you would be more comfortable and would not as they say freak out with a voice coming out of no where. The short answer is yes I will leave host to discover features on your own simply say status to bring up main menu.}

Umm alright Status!

{Host dosent have to yell mental commands also work so host does not seem like a mental patient}.

Status

Name: Jackson Tiberius Le Fay Jr

Alias: JT, Jakuta, StormLord

Age: 16[32]

Race: High Human, ???

Level: 0 (exp next lvl) 0-50

Class: Elemental Sorcerer

Second Class: Mystic Knight

Bloodline: ?????????????, ????????

Titles: Storm Caller, Firestar, Dr. Death, Dr. Life, Earths Blessing, Summoner, MultiClasser, Limitless

Attributes:

Strength:9

Dexterity:10

Willpower:40

Intelligence:50

Magic:25

Cunning:12

Perception:11

Constitution:10

Affinities: Summoning 100% Lightning 100% Air 100% Psysic 98% Darkness 96% Water 90% Fire 85% Earth 80% Light 50%

Abilities: None

Free points:0

Ability Point:0

System why is my physical stats so low but my mental stats are really high? Is it because I've been to the past and my knowledge makes me understand more and I've never understood why even in my previous life even before the change I could use psychic energy and move things with my mind as well as understand surface thoughts when people touched me and feel moods from anyone in the same room as me.

{Host is correct, I would suspect it has something to do with hosts bloodline as you are not completely human. Host just has to think about his mission I stated earlier and the answers will come to you I am not here to hold your hand}.

Jackson Tiberius Set Le Fay Jr!!! If you don't Get your ass down here and eat breakfast it's almost time for school don't make me come up their boy!

Slowly tears along with a smile comes to my face I nearly forgot about them they are also alive again I clench my fist promise to use my time an energy wisely to grow strong quickly to protect my loved ones I hurry shouting coming mom! No need to get her riled up an on my case I quickly dress in some black jeans, a red short sleeve shirt and my favorite black an white converse as I run to the bathroom and quickly try to brush my teeth and check myself out one last time before leaving.


End file.
